Me, Aniki and Senpai
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou bertemu kembali dengan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya setelah 10 tahun terpisah. Bagaimanakah perasaannnya? Apa kehidupan Seijuurou akan berubah? Bagaimana tanggapan Midorima? Warning: OOC, family, friendship.. Akashi SeijuurouxOCxMidorima Shintarou
1. Chapter 1

**私と兄貴と先輩 ****(Me, Aniki and Senpai)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, family, friendship/romance, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Iori POV**

"_Aku ingin bersama Onii-chan"._

"_Iori"._

"_Otou-san lepaskan"._

"_Onii-chan"._

"_Tidak bisa, Dia harus bersamaku"._

"_T-tapi, Otou-san..."._

"_Hentikan Iori, Sei harus bersama Otou-san"._

"_Tapi, Iori mau bersama Onii-chan. Hiks"._

Kedua tangan kecil yang saling berpautan terlepas.

"_I-iori..."._

"_Onii-chan..."_

Aku membuka mataku secara paksa, napasku tidak karuan, keringan mengucur dari pelipisku. Ya ampun, mimpi itu lagi.

Aku segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Aku memandang diriku di cermin. "Apa gara-gara Aku, Otou-san dan Okaa-san bercerai" batinku.

Itulah yang selalu menjadi pikiranku sejak dulu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari saat Aku masih kecil. Otou-san yang selalu marah-marah tanpa sebab dan selalu melibatkanku sedangkan Okaa-san selalu membelaku. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Saat itulah...

"_Ayo, keluar Iori"._

"_Onii-chan"._

Aku menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Sepi sekali. Ternyata Okaa-san sudah berangkat. ku ambil selembar roti dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bekal.

"Hump...apa ini?" aku mengambil selembar kertas yang diletakkan di atas kotak bento.

_Hari ini hari pertama kamu masuk SMA, selamat ya..._

_Maaf ya Aku tidak bisa merayakannya bersamamu pagi ini._

_Tetap Semangat Iori-chan._

_By: Okaa-san_

_P.S. Nanti jangan lupa cari teman biar kamu tidak sendirian terus, OK._

_P.S.S. Temannya jangan buku terus._

_P.S.S.S. Hati-hati di jalan._

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. ya ampun, Okaa-san sampai-sampai menyampaikan hal yang tidak penting. Aku kan tidak punya teman bukan karena keinginanku. Tapi karena buku yang menjadi tembok penghalang antara Aku dan mereka.

"Ittekimasu" ucapku sebelum berangkat. Tidak ada jawaban.

Mana mungkin ada jawaban kalau diruman tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku keluar rumah dan berangkat dengan buku kecil ditanganku. Biasanya kalau Okaa-san melihatku seperti ini pasti akan mengomel dan berkata "Nanti tertabrak bak sampah, nanti jatuh, nanti kesenggol orang" dan sebagainya.

Dan jawabanku hanya "Tidak akan, Aku akan baik-baik saja". Dan Aku selalu selamat sampai ke sekolah tanpa menabrak apapun.

Yah mungkin hidupku tidak seberuntung orang lain yang mempunyai keluarga lengkap, tapi Aku senang Okaa-san bersamaku. Walaupun Aku tidak selalu bertemu dengan Okaa-san setiap saat.

Sejak Okaa-san berpisah dengan Otou-san, beliau menjadi pegawai kantoran. Karena sikap profesionalnyalah yang membuatnya cepat naik pangkat. Itulah yang menyebabkannya selalu pindah tugas ke luar kota, dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah Aku. Okaa-san tidak pernah mau meninggalkanku, dia selalu membawaku kemanapun dia pergi. Hal itu yang sering membuatku pindah sekolah. Terhitung sudah 10 kali Aku pindah sekolah sejak SD sampai kelas 2 SMP.

Itulah yang menyebabkanku tidak punya teman sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Dan temanku yang paling setia adalah buku-buku.

Tapi sejak kelas 3 SMP, Okaa-san tidak pernah pindah tugas di luar kota lagi. Mungkin beliau tidak ingin di pindahkan tugas lagi. Sekarang kami kembali lagi ke Tokyo dan tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini lagi, semoga.

Lampu berwarna merah, tanda pejalan kaki boleh menyeberang jalan. Aku menyeberang jalan dengan mataku tetap setia ke arah deretan kalimat yang ada di buku. Buku ini sangat menarik jadi Aku semangat sekali untuk menuntaskannya.

Sekolah baruku lumayan jauh dari rumah, yah paling 15-20 menit berjalan kaki. Aku lulus di SMA Teikou, sekolah yang sangat populer di Tokyo. Yang Aku dengar sih, sekolah itu adalah sekolah terbaik se-Tokyo. Aku sih tidak memperdulikan hal itu, yang penting adalah pelajarannya bukan sekolahnya.

"Ohayou..."

"Hahaha..."

"Kau tau Aku kemarin melakukan apa?"

"Eh, Aku dengan Senpainya ganteng-ganteng lho"

"Honto? Aku ingin punya pacar"

Ya ampun, ocehan pagi di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Apa tidak ada topik yang lebih menarik selain itu.

Aku berjalan santai melewati gerombolan murid-murid itu. sesampainya di depan gerbang, Aku mengalihkan sedikit pandanganku dari deretan huruf-huruf ke deretan batu bata yang disusun menjadi sebuah bangunan di depanku. Yup SMA Teikou, sekolah yang memiliki luas 3-4 hektar itu berdiri megah di sebelah utara Tokyo. Sekolah yang memiliki banyak fasilitas untuk ekstrakulikuler dan taman yang luas, membuat para siswa sangat betah bersekolah disana.

Aku berjalan melewati pintu gerbang dan kembali keduniaku. Tapi, sepertinya pagi ini tidak tenang sama sekali ya.

"Kyaaa...itu Seitou Kaichou"

"Waaa...suteki"

"Di sebelahnya ada Fuko-Kaichou..."

"K-kakkoi..."

"Kyaaa...Akashi-Senpai"

"Midorima-Senpai"

"Aku ingin jadi pacar mereka"

Yare-yare, teriakan siswi penggila ketampanan cowo menggema di telingaku. Dengan terpaksa Aku menutup bukuku agar fokus dengan jalan di depan. Ku lihat sekeliling, ternyata para siswi bergerombol dan berhenti berjalan hanya untuk memperhatikan Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya.

"Permisi Aku mau lewat" dengan susah payah Aku melewati mereka dan Akhirnya bisa masuk juga ke gedung sekolah. Aku menarik napas lega dan dengan cepat Aku menuju papan pengumuman agar tahu berada di kelas mana.

Dengan langkah santai Aku menuju kelas 1-A dan berharap dapat tempat favoritku. Dan benar saja, saat Aku masuk kursi paling pojok dekat jendela masih kosong. Aku segera duduk dan kembali membuka buku.

Baru 5 menit...

"Hei, Ayo kumpul di gedung olahraga, upacaranya akan segera dimulai".

Dengan berat hati Aku menutup bukuku sekali lagi dan melangkah menuju gedung olahraga. Sesampainya disana, sudah banyak siswa yang berkumpul. Aku mengikuti gerombolan siswa yang 1 kelas denganku dan duduk sesuai absent. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Baiklah acara kita mulai, sambutan yang pertama dari Seitou Kaichou, silahkan Akashi Seijuurou".

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna mendengar nama itu, Aku tidak salah dengarkan. Akashi Seijuurou.

Keluarlah seorang pemuda berpostur lumayan tinggi, rambut merah, iris matanya berwarna merah, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Dia menuju podium dan menyampaikan sambutannya.

Mataku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tapi tatapan mata itu mengingatkanku dengan orang yang selama ini hilang dari dalam diriku, seseorang yang hilang dari kehidupanku.

Akashi Seijuurou...

"Onii-chan".

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Akashi POV**

Entah kenapa Aku merasa bete sekali hari ini. Mungkin gara-gara teriakan para siswi tadi pagi, entahlah apa peduliku. Atau malah gara-gara tadi malam?.

"Kau kelihatan bad mood sekali, Akashi" dengan malas Aku membuka mata dan melihat kearahnya.

"Apa karena tadi pagi?".

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, Shintarou" jawabku malas.

Dia hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis, "Oh iya, apa itu yang kau bawa" pertanyaan itu langsung saja meluncur dari mulutku.

"Ini? Data murid kelas 1 dari kepala sekolah" jawabnya singkat dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu dimejaku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan frustasi.

"Akashi, ada surat dari Yura-Senpai" Shintarou memperlihatkan sebuah surat kepadaku.

"Bisa kau bacakan, Aku lagi malas untuk membacanya".

"Um...begini"

_Selamat kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi ketua osis dan wakil._

_Aku harap kalian menjadi panutan dan menjadikan sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik._

_Semoga mendapat anggota baru yang baik, pengertian dan biasa-biasa saja (tidak setamfan kalian T^T)._

_By: Mikoshiba Yura (ex-Seitou Kaichou)_

Kami berdua hanya cengo. Ya ampun nih mantan ketua OSIS bawel banget sih. Akukan malas-malasan kalau lagi mood jelek doang.

"Dia mengira Aku ini patung" ucap Shintarou dengan nada kesal tapi ekspresinya tetap datar seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sudahlah Shintarou, jangan di ambil hati" hiburku.

Shintarou tidak menjawab dan memilih berdiri di dekat jendela yang berada di belakangku. Aku bisa memakluminya karena memang itulah kebiasaan kami.

Dulu sebelum jadi ketua OSIS, Aku adalah seorang wakil dan Shintarou adalah Sekertaris. Aku memang berbagi tugas dengan Mikoshiba-Senpai, dia yang kerja lapangan dan Aku kerja di ruangan. Alasannya cukup simpel kenapa Aku memilih kerja di dalam ruangan, karena Aku tidak ingin para siswi berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku dan menimbulkan keributan. Alasan Shintarou juga begitu, makanya dia seperti patung yang hanya diam memperhatikan orang dari jendela kalau tidak ada kerjaan.

"Shintarou, apa kamu memaksa kepala sekolah lagi untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu bagaimana" tanyanya balik.

Aku hanya menyeringai. ku ambil selembar kertas paling atas dari tumpukan itu lalu berkata "Kau ini. Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu".

"Kau juga, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu bad mood setiap hari" ucapnya datar.

Bibirku langsung melengkung ke bawah, tanda Aku tidak suka kalau dia mengatakanku selalu bad mood setiap hari.

Daripada tumpukan kertas ini tidak ku sentuh sampai besok, lebih baik Aku mengerjakannya pelan-pelan. Mungkin hari ini bisa selesai.

Kami berdua diam bisu, Aku masih dengan pekerjaanku dan Shintarou yang diam di belakangku.

"Ah, tumben sekali ada yang duduk disana" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan memperhatikan orang pacaran" tanggapku malas, masih berpautan dengan tumpukan kertas didepanku.

Ruang OSIS ada di lantai tiga, ruangan nomor 2 paling ujung sebelah kanan. Di lantai 2 ada ruang guru dan posisinya 2 ruangan dibawah setelah ruangan kami. Di belakang gedung ini adalah halaman belakang sekolah, disana ada sebuah bangku dan pohon sakura.

Ah pohon sakura mengingatkanku dengan janji yang tidak ku tepati pada seseorang.

"Yang duduk disana seorang siswi, mungkin dia murid baru" ralat cowo hijau lumut itu datar.

Aku tidak menanggapinya, apa peduliku dengan orang duduk yang ada disana. Itukan tempat umum, siapapun bisa duduk disana.

"Akashi!"

"Hm?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau kamu terpisah dengan adikmu kan".

Aku lumayan kaget Shintarou berkata seperti itu sekaligus moodku bertambah jelek, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Siswi yang disana itu..." belum selesai dia berbicara terdengar suara anak perempuan dengan suara yang melengking keras.

"Kyaaaaaaa...Midorima-kun".

"Fuko-Kaichou...".

Yare-yare teriakan siswi yang selalu mengganggu. Shintarou tidak menanggapi panggilan mereka, tapi dia berucap "Dia pergi".

Aku memutar sedikit kepalaku agar bisa melihat orang yang dimaksudnya, tapi siswi itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Hanya menyisakan dua orang pengganggu yang melihat ke arah kami dari bawah sana.

"HEI JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK" suara bariton dari seorang guru terdengar. Kedua siswi itu kabur terbirit-birit.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kami yang tidak sengaja melihatnya "Akashi, Midorima, jangan menimbulkan keributan" ucapnya lalu pergi.

Kami berdua mengernyitkan dahi, siapa juga yang membuat keributan. Kedua siswi itu saja yang tadi teriak-teriak.

Shintarou langsung duduk di mejanya. Mungkin dia tidak ingin diteriaki guru BP itu lagi. Ichimaru-Sensei memang seperti itu, tidak peduli orang itu terlibat atau tidak, kalau membuat keributan akan diteriaki dan mendapat hukuman darinya.

"Shintarou, jangan pernah membahas tentang 'dia' lagi" ucapku datar tanpa melihat kearahnya. Laki-laki itu hanya diam, mungkin dia sudah mengerti tentang itu.

Aku melihat kearahnya, wajahnya tetap saja datar tanpa ekspresi. "Daripada diam, bantu Aku merekap data ini" ujarku penuh harap.

Tanpa menjawab, laki-laki itu langsung mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan kertas itu, dan kami bekerja dalam diam.

Tak terasa kami bekerja hampir 4 jam. "Tak kusangka, tahun ini murid kelas 1 banyak sekali" ucapku seraya meregangkan otot-ototku.

"Tahun ini sekolah habis-habisan melakukan penarikan murid baru" tanggap Shintarou yang matanya masih berfokus dengan kertas di depannya.

Aku bersandar di kursi dan melongakkan kepalaku ke arah langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. Awan bergerak pelan karena tiupan angin.

"Tahun ini dia masuk SMA ya" pikirku.

"Kalau dihitung sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu" lanjutku.

"_Onii-chan"._

Pandanganku teralih saat mendengar kursi ditarik kasar, "Sudah mau pulang Shintarou" tanyaku pada pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"Shinji-san sudah menjemputku" jawabnya sambil merapikan tumpukan kertas itu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya besok" lanjutnya.

Dia mengambil tas yang diletakkan di sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu. "Kau tidak pulang, Akashi" tanyanya saat ingin keluar.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi" jawabku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok".

Aku kembali ke tumpukan kertas di depanku, sisa 5 lembar lagi. Aku membaca data siswa yang tersisa.

4 lembar...

3 lembar...

2 lembar...

Akhirnya lembar terakhir...

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Aku membaca data siswa yang terakhir sekali lagi. Ada yang menggaljal di hatiku. Data itu terasa ganjil. Nama kecilnya mirip sekali dengannya. Ku lihat foto siswi kelas 1 itu dengan teliti. sorot matanya, warna rambut dan iris mata itu sama dengannya. Lebih tepatnya siswi itu mirip sekali denganku.

Mataku membulat sempurnya, keringat mungucur pelan dari dahiku.

Jangan-jangan...

"I-iori"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Haruki: hallo Minaa-san sudah lama tidak jumpa ya, kami kembali lagi dengan cerita baru.

Mimi: kami berharap kalian menyukainya.

Akashi: kembali lagi dengan 2 author yang membuatku sakit kepala.

Haruki: hehehe.

Midorima: baiklah Minna-san dimohon untuk...

All: **Minna-San RnR Please**.


	2. Chapter 2

**私と兄貴と先輩 ****(Me, Aniki and Senpai)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, family, friendship/romance, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midorima POV**

Entah kenapa Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah itu. Wajah yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Rambut panjangnya yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin musim semi, matanya yang hanya fokus pada satu arah dan tidak tertarik dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bibirku mengembangkan senyum tipis, baru kali ini ada gadis yang membuatku merasa tertarik pada wanita. EHHH, TUNGGU DULU...? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, apa sih yang kupikirkan... Ayolah Shintarou dia hanya seorang gadis yang sama saja seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi, hanya dia memilih untuk menghindar, sementara para siswi diam di tempat dan berteriak tidak jelas dan sangat mengganggu.

Hm...gadis yang menarik.

"Ada apa Tuan muda? Tumben sekali melihat Anda tersenyum seperti ini" Aku tersentak kaget. Perkataan Shinji-san membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Heh, tadi Aku tersenyum?

Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum dari balik kaca, "Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini?".

"Hmm...tidak ada" jawabku kalem.

"Begitu. Jarang sekali melihat Tuan muda tersenyum senang. Apa karena seorang gadis?" tanyanya lagi. Oh ayolah jangan mengatakan itu, apa tadi Aku terlihat sangat bahagia?

"A-ah tidak kok" Aku mencoba untuk tenang.

Dia tertawa renyah, "Tidak usah menutupinya, Saya tahu sifat Tuan muda. Karena Saya sudah lama bersama anda. Jadi Saya bisa tahu apa yang membuat Anda senang dan apa yang membuat Anda sedih".

Jawabannya Shinji-san memang benar. Dia sudah lama bekerja sebagai sopir pribadiku. Hanya dia yang selalu mengerti tentangku. Biasanya dialah yang menghiburku kalau Aku lagi kesal dan sedih. Shinji-san bagaikan seorang kakek bagiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis "Hanya seorang gadis kutu buku" jawabku malu-malu.

Dia kembali tertawa pelan, "Wah wah, ini pertama kalinya Anda menyukai seorang gadis. Biasanya Anda terlihat tidak senang bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dipilihkan oleh Tuan".

Aku cemberut mendengarnya. Bukan apa-apa, Aku paling tidak suka kalau Shinji-san mengungkit masalah gadis-gadis berhati serigala itu. "Karena gadis-gadis itu hanya mengagumi ketampanan dan menginginkan kekayaan saja".

"Begitu ya" hanya itu tanggapan pria berusia 50 tahun itu.

"Apa dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menjadikan Tuan muda tertarik padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menyeringai "Dia orang yang sangat menarik, Shinji-san". Sopirku itu tidak merespont dan kami kembali diam dalam keheningan.

Sesampainya didepan rumah, Shinji-san membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkanku untuk keluar. Sebelum pergi Aku tidak lupa 'berterima kasih' padanya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda" itulah kalimat yang selalu ku dengar setiap kali masuk rumah.

"Apa Ayah sudah pulang" tanyaku pada salah satu pelayan wanita.

"Tuan belum pulang, mungkin akan pulang terlambat lagi seperti kemarin" jawabnya sopan.

"Begitu ya".

"Onii-chan" Aku langsung menoleh ke si panggil dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tadaima, Rie"

"Okaeri, Onii-chan" Rie mendatangiku dan nyengir lebar.

"Ne ne, Nii-chan nanti ajarin Rie geometri ya ya" gadis kecil itu melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan kananku manja.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku "Bukannya ada Minato-Sensei yang mengajarimu" tanyaku, soalnya keluarga kami punya guru private untuk mengajari Rie.

Rie cemberut, "Nggak mau, Rie maunya Nii-chan yang ngajarin, ya ya, Onegai" mohonnya dengan poppy eyes. Aku menelan ludah, bukan apa-apa sih, kalau sudah seperti ini terpaksa Aku menurutinya, kalau tidak dia akan ngambek.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah makan malam ya" ujarku. Rie hanya mengangguk senang dan pergi menuju dapur.

Karena dia sudah melepaskanku, Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga dan segera menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di dalam, Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Tidak peduli tasku yang ditaruh sembarang dan sepatu yang ku letakkan tidak karuan.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya hidupku itu sangatlah membosankan. Walaupun hidup dalam keadaan yang sangat mewah tapi Aku kesepian. Walaupun rumah ini luas dan memiliki lumayan banyak penghuni (pelayan), tapi rasanya seperti di dalam sangkar dan sendirian walaupun kadang juga terasa hidup karena Rie.

Akashi jarang sekali ingin berkunjung kalau bukan karena acara makan malam bersama, kecuali keadaan mendesak (pekerjaan OSIS dan kabur dari rumah). Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain pada minder untuk berkunjung.

Terlintas lagi ingatan tentang gadis tadi siang. Aku sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Oh otak jangan mengingatnya lagi. Tapi kalau di ingat lagi, dia sekilas terlihat seperti Akashi ya. Akashi versi perempuan lebih tepatnya. Apa gadis itu memang adiknya? Entahlah, tapi mungkin saja benar. Mungkin Akashi juga tidak mengenalinya kalau pun dia itu adiknya. Kalau tidak salah, mereka sudah terpisah selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi Shinji-san pernah bilang, orang yang memiliki ikatan yang kuat seberapa lamanya tidak pernah melihatnya pasti akan tetap mengenalinya.

Aku mungkin tidak bisa merasakan perasaan Akashi saat itu. Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya kami tampak mirip, tidak pernah tersenyum, muka datar tanpa ekspresi dan pandangan tampak kosong. Sekarang pun Akashi masih seperti itu, muka datar, selalu bad mood dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain, jarang senyum. Mungkin kalau dia bertemu dengan adiknya lagi, kebiasaannya akan berubah.

"Tuan muda, makan malamnya sudah siap" ucap salah satu pelayan dari balik pintu. Aku terlonjak kaget. Kami-Sama jantungku rasanya mau copot. Ya ampun, bisakah dia mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memanggil.

"Aku akan kesana setelah mandi" jawabku malas.

"Baiklah Tuan, Saya permisi" langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar lagi.

Ya ampun, Aku ini kebanyakan pikiran atau kebanyakan menghayal sih sampai-sampai lupa kalau sudah jam 8 malam. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Gadis itu...

Aku tersenyum tipis "Sebenarnya siapa dia?".

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Midorima dan Akashi berada di ruang OSIS saat istirahat. Midorima masih dengan kebiasaannya memperhatikan orang dari balik jendela dan Akashi yang berkutat dengan buku dimejanya.

"Apa dia datang lagi hari ini" batin Midorima, tentu saja setelah kejadian kemarin mungkin gadis itu akan mempertimbangkan lagi untuk membaca di halaman belakang.

Tak lama kemudian ternyata gadis itu datang. Gadis itu duduk dibangku, memasang earphone dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. Midorima memperhatikannya bagaikan seorang pemburu yang mendapat sasaran buruannya. Akashi melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Midorima sedang fokus dengan wajah datar melihat ke luar jendela. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu seperti orang aneh dia pun bertanya, "Kamu sedang apa, Shintarou".

Midorima tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk keluar jendela, mengisyaratkan untuk melihatnya sendiri. Akashi dengan sedikit berat hati menurut, dia memutar kursinya lalu berdiri disebelah laki-laki bersurai hijau lumut itu. Dari balik jendela terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dibangku sambil membaca buku "Dia?" tanya Akashi dengan muka bete.

Midorima mengangguk, "Dia gadis yang kemarin". Teman disebelahnya hanya bingung dan memperhatikan gadis itu lagi.

"Apa menariknya" pikirnya dan tetap ikut memperhatikan. Wajah gadis itu tidak jelas terlihat dari belakang, yang Akashi tahu hanya dia memiliki rambut merah mengkilap. Berharaplah gadis itu menghadap ke samping atau kebelakang sekalian agar wajahnya terlihat jelas. Cukup lama mereka diam memperhatikan sampai Midorima membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf soal kemarin Aku mengungkit tentang adikmu, Akashi" ucap pemuda hijau lumut itu tiba-tiba. Tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada siswi itu.

"Tidak apa" jawab Akashi datar dan matanya masih fokus kedepan. Mereka kembali terdiam, tapi di dalam hati Midorima ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan.

"Akashi tidakkah kamu berpikir dia mirip dengan seseorang, contohnya adikmu" ungkap Midorima, walaupun ada rasa takut untuk menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. Akshi masih diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf kalau Aku lancang dan mungkin terlalu berlebihan ya, b-bukannya Aku peduli tentang itu nodayo" sambung Midorima gugup seraya menaikkan kacamatnya.

"Tidak apa, karena Aku menemukan identitas seorang siswa kelas 1 yang mirip dengannya" jawab Akashi datar. Dia berbalik dan mengambil secarik kertas salinan rekap data kemarin dan menyerahkannya kepada Midorima.

"Awalnya Aku ragu kalau dia adikku karena namanya berbeda, ternyata setelah ku cek lagi diruangan pribadi Otou-San dan bertanya kepada Yoshimura-San ternyata memang benar. Dia mengganti nama belakangnya" lanjut Akashi.

Midorima terlihat iba, tapi Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dikasihani. Anak itu sering kabur dari rumah dan menginap dirumah Akashi karena bertengkar dengan ayahnya atau masalah lainnya. Hubungan Akashi dengan ayahnya sangatlah dingin karena sang ayah hanya memikirkan perusahaannya.

"Kalau gadis yang disana itu beneran adikku mungkin Aku akan menemuinya nanti" ada seulas senyum tipis yang mengembang dari wajah datar pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan gadis itu, tampak dia melepas earphonenya dan menutup bukunya. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan pergi, wajahnya sekilas mirip Akashi dengan iris mata berwarna merah menyala, hanya saja poninya disisir ke sebelah kanan dan hampir menutup matanya.

"Ternyata itu benar kamu, Iori"

.

.

**To Be Countinue**

* * *

Mimi: terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini Minna-san, maaf ya atas keterlambatannya karena saya sudah masuk kuliah lagi dan Haru sedang persiapan untuk UN

Haruki: maaf ya Minna-san karena chapter ini kependekan

Mimi: mungkin chapter selanjutnya juga akan terlambat lagi karena kesibukan kami

Haruki: gomenne Minna-san, tapi kalau kami ada waktu pasti akan update cepat kok

Mimi-Haruki: **Mind to RnR Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**私と兄貴と先輩****( Me, Aniki and Senpai****)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), family, friendship/romance, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Iori POV**

Heh... mungkin setiap hari Aku harus mendapati para siswi berteriak-teriak gila memanggil Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya.

Seperti saat masuk gerbang...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kaichou".

Naik tangga...

"Midorima-kun".

Masuk kelas...

"Fuko-Kaichou".

Istirahat...

"Akashi-kun".

Makan siang...

"Kyaaaaaaa...".

"Midorima-Senpai".

"Akashi-kun".

Ya ampun, bisa-bisa setelah lulus Aku gila lantaran strees mendengarkan teriakan itu setiap hari. Mungkin Aku harus mencari tempat yang tenang dan damai untuk membaca. Rasanya perpustakaan adalah tempat yang cocok.

Tapi, saat masuk kesana...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...Kaichou"

"Midorima-kun"

"Akashi-Senpai"

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop, ternyata tidak ada bedanya antara perpustakaan yang di cap tempat paling tenang dan damai dengan ruang kelas yang ribut kalau seperti ini. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan juga ikut-ikutan menengok ke luar jendela, bukannya menegur murid yang membuat keributan.

Aku memilih mundur dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih sedikit tenang. Sebenarnya Aku bisa membaca walaupun ada keributan, tapi kalau keributan yang terjadi setiap saat tanpa jeda kecuali pelajaran berlangsung itu sangat mengganggu dan tidak bisa membuatku fokus.

"Onii-chan ternyata sangat populer ya" pikirku.

Tapi melihat keadaannya waktu itu, dia tampaknya sedang tidak baik. "Apa dia mengingatku ya kalau kami bertemu".

Aku memilih untuk kembali ke kelas, mungkin disana akan lebih tenang. Ku buka buku kecilku dan kembali membacanya.

Karena ruang kelasku berada di lantai dua dan perpustakaan berada di lantai satu, jadinya Aku harus menaiki tangga. Selama ini saat menaiki tangga, Aku tidak pernah menabrak orang apalagi terpeleset karena Aku hafal irama kaki seseorang. apakah dia berada di sebelah kanan atau kiri, jauh atau dekat Aku mengetahuinya. bahkan Aku selalu menghitung anak tangga yang ku lalui.

Yost ini adalah anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai dua, tinggal belok kanan dan berhasil. Yatta...

_Bruk..._

Ya ampun, baru aja 2 langkah dari tangga terakhir dan ini pertama kalinya Aku menabrak orang dan anehnya, Aku tidak mendengar langkah kakinya.

Mungkin Aku menabrak seorang laki-laki, tidak mungkin Aku terjatuh kalau menabrak seorang perempuan.

"I-ittai" Aku memegang dahiku yang terasa sedikit sakit karena berbenturan dengannya. bersyukurlah setelah jatuh tadi tanganku tidak terpelesat yang akan membuatku terjatuh dari tangga.

Kami-sama, terima kasih karena kau masih sayang padaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanyanya. Tuh kan benar dia itu laki-laki. Tidak melihatnya pun Aku sudah tahu dari suaranya.

"Aku bai-..." mataku membulat sempurna saat tahu siapa yang ku tabrak. Hal itu juga sama dilakukannya.

"Onii-chan..." panggilku pelan.

Kami berdua terpaku cukup lama, mungkin dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Umm...Akashi ada apa?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari sana.

"H-hoi Akashi..." panggilan itu tidak ia hiraukan.

Aku hanya bisa diam di belakangnya. Mungkin dia mencari tempat yang sepi. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini orang-orang melihat ke arah kami seraya berbisik tidak percaya, termasuk para siswi yang sangat menggilai Sei-nii.

"K-kaichou menggandeng seorang siswi kelas 1"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ya ampun, ini tidak pernah terjadi"

"Mau apa dia"

Ada juga yang menatapku sinis.

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, antara malu dan kesal campur aduk jadi satu. Aku kan bukan pacarnya, untuk apa di tatap seperti itu.

"Jangan dihiraukan" ucapnya datar. Aku melihat Sei-nii sekilas, matanya masih berfokus ke depan.

Sebenarnya Aku mau dibawa kemana?.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, kami berjalan menuju ruangan paling ujung. Sebelum masuk Aku sempat membaca tempat apa itu.

"Ruang musik? Untuk apa disini" batinku.

Dia melepaskanku dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Ok, sekarang Aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengannya.

Kami mulai membisu, tidak ada yang mau memulai. Mungkin Sei-nii merasa canggung. Ok, Aku paling tidak suka situasi seperti ini.

"O-onii...Hwaaaaaa"

Tiba-tiba Sei-nii menarikku dan mendorong punggungku ke pintu. Tangan kanannya di letakkan di sebelah kepalaku dan sempat menimbulkan bunyi 'blam'. Tentu saja itu membuatku kaget dan langsung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa dia tidak mengenaliku" pikirku.

Dia balik menatapku secara intens. Aku mulai ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?".

.

.

* * *

**Akashi POV**

Aku ini sebenarnya kelewat bodoh atau apa sih. Setelah beberapa hari mencarinya di area sekolah dan akhirnya menemukannya, Aku malah menanyakan hal yang tidak bermutu seperti itu. Apa sekarang Aku sudah ketularan Shintarou yang terkenal galak dan mister tsundere. Oh jangan sampai.

Aku benar-benar merutuki diriku sendiri. Mungkin Aku juga perlu memberi makhluk hijau lumut itu sedikit hukuman keliling lapangan basket 10 kali putaran dengan diiringi gunting dibelakangnya. Tega banget ya. Tak apalah, Akukan memang sadis.

Gadis itu masih menatapku ketakutan. Shintarou, kau harus tanggung jawab.

"N-natsuki" ucapnya gugup.

"Natsuki Iori" jawabnya lagi.

Aku hanya diam, tentu saja Aku mengetahui nama itu. Tapi bukan itu yang Aku inginkan. Aku ingin dia menggunakan nama yang 'lain'. Tapi keluarga Akashi punya harga diri tinggi untuk hanya sebuah nama.

Ku pindahkan tangan kananku dari samping kepalanya, mungkin itu juga tadi membuat Iori tertekan. Dia menatap kearahku.

"Bukan..."

"Ternyata kamu bukan orang yang ku cari" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Mata Iori memancarkan bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Sei-nii"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, "Onii-chan" panggilnya pelan dan mulai maju mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat" bentakku, Iori berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan mendekatiku" ucapku lagi.

Aku benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Sebenarnya Aku mengakuinya sebagai adik kandungku, tapi 'nama' itu. 'nama' itu yang membuatku tidak menyukainya. Aku ingin dia memanggil dirinya dengan 'nama' yang sama denganku.

Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, tapi 'nama' itu menjadi pemicunya. Kami berdua sekarang hanyalah seperti orang asing. Tidak mungkin Aku memeluk orang yang bukan merupakan keluarga ku.

"Ternyata benar..." APA?

"Onii-chan sudah lupa denganku" ucapnya sendu.

Bukan, bukan kalimat itu yang ku inginkan darinya.

"Aku selalu berharap ingin bertemu dengan Onii-chan lagi setelah perceraian itu, tapi Okaa-san melarangnya karena Otou-san tidak akan mengizinkanku menemuimu" ungkapnya.

"Kalau Aku memaksa ingin bertemu, Okaa-san hanya bisa terdiam tidak berdaya".

Apa Otou-san setega itu dengan anaknya sendiri?

"Aku sering menghubungi telepon rumah, tapi Yoshimura-san selalu bilang Onii-chan tidak ada dirumah".

Setelah perceraian Okaa-san dan Otou-san, Aku selalu ada di rumah, tepatnya mengurung diri dikamar.

"dan terakhir kali yang menerima telponku adalah Otou-san, dan dia sangat marah padaku. Sejak saat itu, Aku tidak pernah bisa lagi menghubungi telepon rumah".

Ternyata karena itu Yoshimura-san mencabut kabel telepon dan menggantinya dengan telepon yang baru.

Iori mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes. "setelah sekian lama, Aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Onii-chan lagi".

Dia tersenyum kearahku "Aku benar-benar senang, tapi Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menemuimu karena nanti Otou-san akan marah-marah lagi".

Aku mulai geram, jangan sebut lagi nama orang tua yang membuat kedua anaknya menderita. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Otou-san" teriakku.

Iori tersentak kaget, "T-tapi..."

"Apa semua ini karena Otou-san? Apa semua kejadian ini karena Otou-san? Apa perpisahan itu karena Otou-san, heh?"

Kekesalanku tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Semuanya keluar seperti tertiup angin, semua kekesalanku keluar begitu saja.

Iori yang tidak bisa membendung air matanya akhirnya menangis juga "B-bukan, itu semua kesalahanku".

"Ini bukan kesalahan Otou-san tapi kesalahanku".

" _Semua ini salahku"_

Aku ingat, Iori selalu menangis dan berkata pertengkaran orang tua kami karena dia.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa membuat Otou-san kecewa".

Otou-san memang mendidik kami berdua dengan keras. Semua harus berjalan sesuai rencananya dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Tapi, Iori adalah anak yang lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sesuai keinginan Otou-san. Walaupun belajar setiap hari, Iori tidak bisa menguasai sesuatu, kecuali dalam hal akademik. Nilainya selalu memuaskan, tapi kalau nilai ekskul musik dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Itu sebabnya Otou-san seperti tidak mengakui Iori sebagai anaknya. Menurutnya anak dari keluarga Akashi harus bisa segalanya dan perfect dalam segala aspek termasuk musik.

"_Dia bukanlah anggota keluarga Akashi_" Aku selalu ingat Otou-san berkata seperti itu kalau Okaa-san membela Iori.

"_Dasar anak tidak berguna"_.

Melihatnya menangis sekarang ini membawaku ke kenangan masa lalu, dulu Iori juga selalu menangis seperti ini setiap hari.

Aku maju mendekatinya, hatiku ingin sekali menghentikan tangisan itu. Tapi...

"I-iori" dia tidak menjawab.

Tangannya masih di tangkupkan di wajahnya, bahunya sedikit bergetar naik turun.

"Iori..."

Aku menggerakkan tangganku yang gemetar, apa hanya gara-gara sebuah 'nama' Aku bertingkah seperti ini. Oh, Kami-sama ada apa denganku, Aku merasa bersalah telah membuat adikku yang sangat berharga menangis.

"_Onii-chan"_

Dengan respont otak yang menggerakkan otot hanya beberapa milidetik, akhirnya Aku bisa melakukannya. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Maaf " hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari mulutku. Ku cium puncak kepalanya.

"walaupun kita sudah tidak satu keluarga lagi, kamu tetaplah adikku yang berharga Iori" ucapku pelan.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi".

Dia mulai terasa tenang karena gerakan bahunya yang naik turun mulai tidak terasa lagi. Iori juga membiarkanku memeluknya sampai hatiku merasa tenang.

"Aku senang Onii-chan ingat denganku" ucapnya dan memelukku. Sudah lama sekali Aku tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Mungkin kehidupanku akan sedikit berubah setelah ini.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Mimi: Akhirnya ada waktu juga menyelesaikan chapter ini. Maaf ya atas sangat keterlambatannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nyata. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu untuk chapter ini lanjut

Haruki: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mensupport kami, terutama Iravia yang sudah mau membuat Mimi mendapat pencerahan untuk chapter ini

Mimi: Yup yup..

Midorima: Yah mari kita tut—

Haruki: Hei kami belum selesai

Akashi: Menunggu kalian itu terlalu lama *kedua Author pundung

Midorima-Akashi: kami akan menutupnya.. Minna-san semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini dan jangan lupan **Mind to RnR Please**..


End file.
